thewirefandomcom-20200214-history
Marquis Hilton
Marquis "Bird" Hilton is a former soldier in the Barksdale Organization. Biography Season One "Bird" is one of five prominent enforcers of the Barksdale Organization. He is shown as a violent, volatile young man, evidenced by his manner of speaking and confrontational attitude towards the police. Although not present during D'Angelo Barksdale's court case along with the rest of the upper tier Barksdale members, he is later introduced and is actively involved in the brutal murder of Omar Little's boyfriend and accomplice Brandon Wright. Largely due to Wallace's efforts, Brandon is located and second-in-command Russell "Stringer" Bell is notified. Stringer promptly orders his execution, and brings the ruthless working trio of Roland "Wee-Bey" Brice, Anton "Stinkum" Artis and Bird himself to kill Brandon. The enforcers capture him, initially pretending to be undercover cops. They brutally torture Brandon in an attempt to get him to reveal Omar's location, but recieve no information. Brandon dies from the numerous wounds he sustains during the torture. They grotesquely mutilate his body and leave it in a nearby project backyard for all of the local residents to see. Coincidently, they leave the body outside of the building where Wallace lives and he sees it the morning after. This act of murder causes Wallace to feel an immense sense of guilt over his involvement in Brandon's death. Omar takes Brandon's unnecessarily brutal murder personally and targets Bird as one of his primary targets for revenge. Bird is the first victim of Omar's crusade of avenge Brandon. Soon after Brandon's death, a bitter and vengeful Omar tells police that Bird murdered a state witness, William Gant. Gant was one of two witnesses in D'Angelo's murder case a few weeks earlier. Omar reveals Bird was ordered to kill Gant as a warning to the community. However, Omar was not present during the shooting, and only knew about it due to word on the street. Because the police needed a witness for a charge to be made, Omar agreed to falsely testify that he saw Bird shoot Gant with his signature gun. Omar further revealed to the police that they would find Bird taking drugs (which is against the organization's rules) and that they should take appropriate caution, as Bird is dangerously reckless. The arrest of Bird is soon made; follow-up ballistics report matches Bird's signature gun to the killing. Despite being subdued by handcuffs and arrested with heavy evidence against him, Bird insists on attempting to intimidate his intimidators with threats of violence through a high-level of volatile language. He particularly takes the time to insult Shakima "Kima" Greggs by making comments of her sexual orientation, which visibly annoys and offends her and her fellow officers. Bird is convinced as the officers react that they would fight him and give him a chance to defend himself; instead, he is remained chained and is severely beaten for his disrespectful attitude by Kima, Daniels, and Homicide Unit Sergeant Jay Landsman. He is then sent to the local penitentiary, to await trial. Season Two A year later in 2003, after the deaths of several Barksdale members including Anton Artis, Little Man, and Wallace and the arrests of Avon Barksdale, Wee-Bey and D'Angelo, Bird is brought to court for the murder of Gant. Wee-Bey Brice previously tried to falsely take the blame for the murder of Gant but the detail's investigators were unconvinced. Baltimore Homicide Officer Bunk Moreland and Assistant State's Attorney Ilene Nathan were present and handled the court case. Largely because of Omar's testimony, Bird is convicted of murder and sentenced to life imprisonment without parole by Judge Phelan. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Barksdale organization Category:Incarcerated